


Коллективное творчество

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Star Wars References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: Люди Икс дружно сочиняют сценарий фильма. Что-то в итоге выйдет?





	Коллективное творчество

— Друзья мои, — торжественно объявил профессор Ксавьер, — ученики, соратники и, к сожалению, — он кивнул в сторону Братства, — противники, я надеюсь, что ненадолго, — на это Рождество я хочу сделать вам необычный подарок. Это будет фильм!  
— Фильм? Как это понять? Неужели про нас? — посыпались удивлённые вопросы.  
— Фильм по вашим заявкам, — пояснил Ксавьер. — Вы говорите мне, что хотели бы увидеть, а я собираю ваши идеи, внушаю их какому-нибудь режиссёру, и он снимает об этом фильм. Принимаются любые пожелания.  
— Круто! — тут же выскочил Питер. — Хочу фильм про пилота или гонщика, самого быстрого, самого лучшего. И чтоб у него сверхспособности были!  
— А я хочу про космос, — сказал Циклоп. — С войнушкой! Звёздные крейсера друг в друга лазерами пыщ-пыщ! Бдыщ! И взрыв такой: ба-бах!!!  
— Супер! — восхитился Питер. — Я буду космическим пилотом!  
— Скотт, — поправил Зверь. — В космосе не может быть взрывов, там вакуум.  
— Ну пусть это будет в другой галактике, — настаивал Скотт. — Может, там бывают взрывы в космосе.  
— Хэнк, — покачал головой профессор, — не надо так строго. В конце концов, это же будет развлекательный фильм.  
— Даже развлекательному жанру необходима научная достоверность, — пробурчал под нос Хэнк, но его никто уже не слушал.  
— Вам, мальчишкам, только бы погони со стрельбой! — надулась Джин. — А я хочу романтики про принцессу, её бы похитили, а герой спасал.  
— Давайте принцессу, я могу её и в космосе спасать, — нашёлся Питер.  
— Да ну, — возразил Скотт. — От них только нытьё и слёзы!  
— Она не будет ныть, — уговаривала Джин. — Это будет боевая принцесса. С бластером, или из чего вы там в космосе стреляете.  
— Ладно, — уступил подруге Скотт.  
— Но красивые наряды пусть будут, — не утерпела Джин. — И что-нибудь эротичное, например, бикини.  
— Дай чёрту палец… — пробормотал под нос Циклоп.  
— Я согласен с Джин, — застенчиво сказал Курт. — Я бы тоже хотел что-нибудь романтическое, например, про пиратов, с поединками на саблях.  
— Сабли — старьё, в металлолом их пора! — фыркнул Циклоп. — Будущее за лазерами!  
Курт вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Хэнку стало жаль его.  
— Думаю, это можно совместить. Поскольку жанр фильма — космическая фантастика, герои могут фехтовать лазерными саблями.  
— Лазерные сабли? — удивился Ксавьер. — По-моему, это даже для фантастики как-то… странно.  
— Вы же сами сказали: любые пожелания, — напомнил Питер.  
— Хорошо, — согласился профессор. — Курт, Скотт, вас этот компромисс устраивает, я так понимаю? Тогда продолжаем.  
— Я ещё про пиратов хотел, — осмелел Курт.  
— Поддерживаю, — выступил вперёд Гамбит. — Одни положительные герои — это скучно, должен быть и неоднозначный персонаж: пират, или вор, или контрабандист.  
— Реми, у нас космос, — заметил Ксавьер.  
— Можно подумать, в космосе не воруют, — пожал плечами Гамбит.  
— Хорошо, записываю, — кивнул профессор.  
— Обаятельный, с чувством юмора, — продолжал Реми. — Нравится женщинам, и принцессе тоже.  
— Эй-эй! — возмутился Питер. — Я тут герой, значит, и принцесса моя!  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — ухмыльнулся Гамбит.  
— Значит, записываю: соперничество за принцессу, — сказал профессор. — А там пусть сама решает.  
— Я буду первым, — улыбаясь во весь рот, заявил Питер. — Не тебе со мной соперничать в скорости.  
— О, малыш, — Гамбит возвёл глаза к небу, вернее, к потолку. — Женщины не любят скорострелов.  
— Реми, не при детях, — нахмурился Ксавьер. — Ты закончил с пожеланиями? Тогда продолжаем. Ороро?  
— Хочу джунгли, — ответила она. — Непроходимые, с густым туманом.  
— Да ну, сырость! — выкрикнул Бобби. — Хочу снегу и льду. Целую ледяную планету!  
— Да ну, холодрыга, — тут же встрял Пиро. — Хочу целую планету из огненной лавы!  
— Вот чёрт, прямо с языка снял, — насупилась Магма.  
— Нет, пусть будет цивилизация, — сказала Шельма. — Фантастический город. Чтоб парил в облаках, ничего не касаясь.  
— А можно мне пустыню, — блеснула глазами из-под чадры Пыль.  
— А я хочу просто лес, — задумчиво сказал Колосс. — Величественный, полный света, с могучими деревьями. И с медведями, — добавил он чуть погодя.  
— Только не обижайся потом на штампы о русских, — хихикнула Китти. — А то всё жалуешься, какую в Голливуде развесистую клубнику снимают.  
— Клюкву, — поправил Колосс.  
— Ну, клюкву. Профессор, пусть в фильме сквозь стены ходят!  
— Подождите, подождите, — вскинул руки профессор. — Я не успеваю за всеми записывать. Значит, так: джунгли, лёд, лава, пустыня, летающий город, лес… как же всё это уместить в фильме? Ладно, что-нибудь придумают. Итак, кто следующий?  
Тритон вынул голову из аквариума и пробулькал:  
— Кого-нибудь вроде меня, похожего на земноводное.  
— Раз у нас фантастика, нужны роботы, — важно сказал Фордж.  
— Только не Стражи! — закричали хором почти все присутствующие.  
— Это будут положительные роботы, — пояснил Фордж. — Дружелюбные, даже смешные. Вот, — он быстро нацарапал на листке бумаги что-то вроде металлического бочонка, — покажите это вашему режиссёру.  
— Мне кажется, это слишком… технично, — прищурился Хэнк. — Зрителям трудно будет испытывать симпатии к машине. Лучше бы что-то более человекообразное.  
— Тогда ещё такого, — Фордж изобразил что-то похожее на рыцаря в полном доспехе.  
— Пожалуй, он довольно симпатичен, — согласился Ксавьер. — Хэнк, а ты что желаешь?  
— Кого-нибудь лохматого, свирепого на вид, но в душе доброго, — Хэнк незаметно стряхнул с костюма профессора прилипшие шерстинки. — Только не синего.  
— И пусть он ходит голым! — крикнула Мистика.  
— Рейвен, — Ксавьер укоризненно покачал головой. — Боюсь, киностудия такого не допустит.  
— Он же волосатый, ничего не видно, — возразила Мистика. — И вообще, пора перестать стыдиться себя и прятаться! Пусть этот фильм покажет всем — и людям, и мутантам, — как разнообразны могут быть каноны красоты. Пора избавиться от стереотипа, что только человекообразные…  
— Рейвен, — перебил Ксавьер, — давай не будем устраивать тут дебаты. Хэнк, ты согласен, чтобы твой персонаж ходил без одежды?  
Хэнк покосился на Рейвен и со вздохом кивнул.  
— Что ж, заставлю режиссёра отстаивать его до последнего, — Ксавьер сделал очередную запись и обратился к Братству: — Итак, Рейвен высказала пожелания, кто ещё?  
— Мохнатое злобное страшилище! — рявкнул Саблезубый. — Чтоб оно вашего героя… — И он, несомненно, расписал бы участь бедняги в абсолютно неподходящих для детских ушей выражениях, если бы Магнето не затянул на его шее металлический ошейник, вероятно, для подобных случаев и предназначенный.  
— Стоп, меня нельзя есть, я главный герой! — возмущённо закричал Питер.  
— Не бойся, до хэппи-энда доживёшь, — успокоил профессор.  
— Ну вот, проспойлерил, — опечалился Питер.  
— На тебя не угодишь, — осуждающе сказал Ксавьер. — Ещё пожелания?  
— Кого-нибудь мерзкого, противного, склизкого, — причмокнул Жаба. — Или чтоб жрал что попало. Или зелёного.  
— Пожалуй, это будут разные персонажи, — подумав, сказал Ксавьер. — Ну а ты, Эрик, каким хочешь видеть своего злодея? Со сверхспособностями?  
— Откуда ты знаешь?! — Магнето схватился за шлем, желая удостовериться, что тот на месте.  
— Как будто ты мог заказать что-нибудь другое. Значит, в шлеме?  
— И в плаще, так внушительней.  
— Вернее, пафосней, — хмыкнул Ксавьер. Но тут Питер, впавший в нетипичный для него ступор, отмер и возопил:  
— Нет!!! Я так не играю! Папа, опять ты всё испортил! Я не хочу с тобой воевать!  
— Зато как драматично, — Магнето довольно потёр руки. — Какой напряжённый сюжетный конфликт: сын против отца! К тому же, в реальной жизни ты состоишь в команде противника, но тебя это отчего-то не смущает.  
— Я с тобой принципиально не дерусь! — кричал Питер. — Хоть в кино-то мы можем быть на одной стороне!  
— Ну, не стоит так переживать, — и Магнето решил подсластить пилюлю: — В финале ты меня одолеешь, на победу злодея в кино я даже не претендую.  
— Всё равно не хочу, — упрямился Питер.  
— Остросюжетный фильм не получится без злодея, — поддержал старого друга профессор. — Кто будет похищать принцессу, в кого будут звёздные крейсера лазерами пыщ-пыщ?  
— Вообще-то, принцесса на кой мне сдалась, — задумался Магнето. — Хотя, если не по любви, а из политических соображений, то я согласен её похитить.  
— Что ж, решено, — подытожил Ксавьер.  
— Ладно, будь злодеем, — проворчал Питер. И тут его осенило: — Но в конце ты раскаешься и перейдёшь на сторону добра!  
— Перед смертью, — отпарировал Магнето.  
— Папа! Эрик! — одновременно вскричали Питер и профессор.  
— Напоминаю: любые пожелания. В ваш фильм надо добавить драматизма, а то он слишком слащавый. И вообще, геройски погибнуть — это же так эффектно, я бы не отказался… О, Чарльз, я хочу погребальный костёр!  
— Что, прости?! — поперхнулся профессор.  
— Погребальный костёр, как у древних царей и героев. Представь, какое будет великолепное зрелище: языки пламени выше деревьев…  
— Каких деревьев, твой остров же голая скала? Или ты хочешь устроить это безобразие в моём саду?! Нет уж, Эрик, постарайся жить долго и счастливо, потому что такой антисанитарии в школе я не допущу!  
— Я сам намерен жить долго, а что до счастья — не ты ли мешаешь осуществлению моих планов? — усмехнулся Магнето. — Впрочем, не беспокойся: я имел в виду похороны своего злодея.  
— Ладно, — махнул рукой Ксавьер. — Питер, можешь даже не пытаться спорить: твоему отцу без пафоса никак.  
— Не горюй, Ртуть, — утешил Магнето сына, — будет и тебе торжественная церемония. Награждения, не бойся. Победу над злом надлежит отметить с подобающим размахом.  
— С фейерверком! — подпрыгнула на месте Джубили. Табита поддержала её.  
— Отлично, — сказал профессор. — Ну что ж, все высказали свои пожелания? Никто не остался в стороне? Логан? Логан, не прячься за ёлкой, тебя это тоже касается. И чем это пахнет, ты что, куришь там?  
— Это ёлка пахнет, оттаяла в тепле, — Росомаха незаметно сунул окурок в кадку с песком, где стояло рождественское дерево. — Да, Чак, если уж ты начнёшь нести добро, тебя не остановишь, — вздохнул он. — Пусть будет империя зла, которую можно ассоциировать с Третьим рейхом.  
Брови профессора поползли на лысину.  
— Я, конечно, не против, но любопытно узнать, почему ты выбрал именно такую неожиданную сюжетную линию? Ностальгия по прошлому?  
— Это не мне, это Кэпу. Я уже все мозги сломал, что ему подарить, ему же в этом времени всё не по нраву. А противостояние с тёмной империей он точно заценит.  
— Подождите, — властно поднял руку Магнето. — На целую империю одного моего злодея будет мало. Нужен ещё верховный злодей невероятной мощи, а мой будет его правой рукой.  
— Какая скромность, — не удержался от сарказма профессор. — Верховный тоже в шлеме?  
— Нет, в капюшоне, должно же быть разнообразие. А лицо такое сморщенное, синеватое или сероватое. Ещё нужен…  
— Сколько можно?! — не выдержал Ксавьер.  
— Двух гадов на галактику тоже мало. Так что пусть введут ещё злого генерала, или адмирала, в общем, космическое звание придумаете. Сухопарого такого, в мундире вроде нацистского. А ещё…  
— Хватит, Эрик! — решительно прервал профессор. — Ты всю галактику злодеями забьёшь, хорошим негде протолкнуться будет.  
— Ах, каким ты стал занудой. Стареешь? — подколол Магнето, но настаивать не стал.  
— Ну хорошо, — продолжал Ксавьер. — Итак, добавляем ещё двух злодеев и империю. Логан, я уверен, что Капитану Америке понравится, но ты должен выбрать подарок и для себя.  
Росомаха, конечно, упирался, говорил, что не собирается смотреть эту чепуху про принцессу в вакууме с лазерной саблей, но профессор был неумолим. В конце концов, Логан сдался:  
— Хочу драку в баре!  
— В космосе? — переспросил Ксавьер.  
— А что, у вас на всю галактику ни одного кабака? Где-то же должно креолово ворьё пить, играть и краденое сбывать.  
— Мон шер, я бы попросил… — изобразил обиду Гамбит. — Мой персонаж — благородный разбойник, хотя и о своей выгоде не забывает.  
— Ладно, думаю, космическая таверна будет не самым невероятным, что есть в этом фильме, — согласился профессор и обратился ко всем: — Итак, теперь мы никого не забыли?  
— Забыли, — резко сказала Мойра МакТаггерт. — В фильме одни злодеи, чудовища, сверхспособности, битвы в космосе, а где же обычные люди? Чарльз, я никак не этого ждала после всех твоих речей о мирном сосуществовании. И почему все персонажи — мужчины, это дискриминация по половому признаку!  
— Но у нас же есть принцесса, — возразил профессор.  
— Она жертва! — Мойра заглянула в блокнот. — Почему она на цепи и в купальнике? Это объективация!  
— Она в плену у злодея, — попытался оправдаться Ксавьер. Но тут возмутился Магнето:  
— Не нужна мне принцесса в купальнике, я же говорил, что похитил её по политическим мотивам!  
— А почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным? — спросил Гамбит.  
— Я не сексуальный маньяк, — отчеканил Магнето.  
— Верно, ты просто мегаломаньяк, одержимый идеей мирового господства, — вкрадчивым тоном промурлыкал Гамбит.  
— Друзья мои, прошу без ссор, у нас перемирие в честь праздника, — унял готовых сцепиться противников Ксавьер. — Эрик, но что ты тогда собираешься делать с принцессой? Я уже такого нафантазировал, — он прикрыл ладонью блокнот.  
— Старый ловелас, — усмехнулся Магнето. — Ничего я ей не сделаю, я ж не зверь. Буду только пытать, чтобы получить информацию.  
— Ладно, — согласился профессор. — На цепь её тогда другой злодей посадит, у нас их, к счастью, много.  
— Харрасмент! — гневно крикнула Мойра. — Я организую акцию протеста против вашего фильма!  
— Успокойся, пожалуйста. Что, по-твоему, должно быть в фильме?  
— Обычная женщина, умная, волевая. И занимающая высокий пост.  
— Хорошо, будет тебе женщина-политик. Я даже назову её в твою честь: Мо… Мо… ладно, потом придумаю.  
Растроганная Мойра сменила гнев на милость.  
— Ещё будут пожелания? — устало спросил Ксавьер.  
— Насчёт дискриминации, — ощетинился Шип. — Чернокожие в фильме будут?  
— Будут, — вздохнул Ксавьер. — Надеюсь, больше ничего не забыли?  
— Забыли, — снова высунулся из-за ёлки Росомаха. — Тебя, Чак. Ты один у нас без подарка остался.  
— О боже, — простонал профессор. — Спасибо, Логан, но мне ничего не нужно.  
Но все присутствующие дружно насели на него, требуя выбрать персонажа и себе. Ксавьер поначалу противился, но под нажимом общественности уступил.  
— Ура! — воскликнул Ртуть. — Моему герою нужен мудрый наставник! Проф, это как раз про вас!  
— Только чур, я буду с волосами, — быстро сказал Ксавьер. — И на своих ногах. Ну и сверхспособности: пожалуй, к телепатии добавлю ещё телекинез, всегда о нём мечтал.  
— А в конце ты погибнешь, — тут же вставил Магнето.  
— Ну спасибо, дружище, — ядовито сказал профессор.  
— А что, моего злодея убили же.  
— Ты сам этого хотел. Впрочем, — Ксавьер перелистал блокнот, — это наилучший выход из такой белиберды. Пожалуй, я даже не стану дожидаться конца и умру в середине.  
— А можно я тебя убью? — не унимался Магнето. — Хотя бы в кино позволь победить!  
— Да чёрт с тобой, — махнул рукой профессор. — Только чтоб никаких пышных похорон, а то знаю, зачем тебе меня убивать понадобилось.  
— Эх, а я-то размечтался, — огорчился Магнето. — Но хотя бы речь толкнуть, а? — он умоляюще посмотрел на Ксавьера.  
— Ну уж нет, никакого пафоса! Никаких речей, никаких вообще похорон! Чтоб как будто меня и не было! — отрезал тот.  
Магнето закрыл лицо полой плаща, изображая вселенскую скорбь. Ксавьер ещё раз перелистал блокнот и ужаснулся:  
— Господи, ну и бред получился… Бедный режиссёр!

***

— Ладно, я сама протупила, надо было сказать, что хочу красное платье, а не белое, и не такое монашеское. Но, — Джин обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в афишу. Тумба покачнулась от телекинетического толчка. — Что это за старушечья причёска?! — Тумба качнулась сильнее.  
— Джин, осторожнее, — предостерёг Ксавьер. — Действие происходит в другой галактике, мало ли, какая там может быть мода.  
— Надо и мне было заказать фиолетовый плащ, — скривился Магнето. — Хотя чёрный, пожалуй, выглядит достаточно внушительно. Но что это за ведро вместо шлема?!  
Афишная тумба заметно вздрогнула.  
— Эрик, нет, — привычно воззвал Ксавьер.  
Циклоп тоже был недоволен.  
— Это не звёздный крейсер, а ломаный старый утюг! — В стёклах его очков мелькнули алые блики. — А это что — космические истребители? Детальки от детского конструктора! А астероиды вообще на картошку похожи!  
— Так и есть, — пояснил профессор. — В целях экономии бюджета на съёмках использовали картофель.  
— Не хочу показаться невежливым, — помялся Курт, — но лазерные сабли похожи на люминесцентные лампы.  
— А мой робот — на мусорное ведро, — добавил Фордж.  
— Вижу, режиссёру удалось добиться, чтобы мой герой ходил без одежды, — сказал Хэнк. Ксавьер хитро улыбнулся. — Однако я представлял его более человечным, а не помесью собаки и обезьяны.  
— Костюмы и реквизит — это пустяки! — возмущалась Мойра. — Но режиссёр! Что он снял? О нём хоть кто-нибудь слышал?  
Ответом ей было молчание, которое прервал профессор.  
— А что ты хотела — чтобы фильм снимал Стэнли Кубрик? Я не мог рисковать карьерой какого-нибудь знаменитого режиссёра. Фильм и так еле удалось протолкнуть, однажды режиссёра даже попросили больше нас так не пугать.  
— А актёры?! — Гамбит, кажется, с трудом удерживался, чтобы не взорвать несчастную афишную тумбу. — Реми не претендует, чтобы его играли Аль Пачино или Джек Николсон. Но плотник?!  
— Простите, но плотник — это достойная профессия, — робко заметил Курт. — Иисус тоже был плотником.  
— Пусть Иисус поможет коллеге, иначе провал фильму гарантирован, — фыркнул Гамбит.

***

— Потрясающее кино! Чудесно! Супер! Никогда такого не видел! Класс! Самый лучший подарок! Спасибо, профессор! — восхищались Икс-мены.  
Были, впрочем, и недовольные, например, Китти:  
— Конечно, любой может пройти сквозь стену, если дыру бластером прострелить!  
Больше всего возмущался Пиро, заявка которого не была исполнена.  
— Прости, Джон, твою огненную планету не удалось никуда воткнуть, — извинялся профессор. — Но я обещаю, что в сиквеле или в приквеле она непременно будет!  
Но Пиро был так обижен, что ушёл в Братство.  
И, как всегда, ворчал Росомаха:  
— Тоже мне, драка! Одного пристрелили, и мяукнуть не успел, другому руку отрубили, и только. Тьфу! Ну да что с Чака взять, в драках он ни черта не смыслит.  
Но никто не обращал внимания на его бурчание. Все наперебой благодарили Ксавьера за прекрасный подарок.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Руководство студии действительно настаивало на том, чтобы надеть на Чубакку штаны. Лукасу с трудом удалось убедить его, что в наготе мохнатого инопланетянина нет ничего аморального.  
> 2\. Говорят, астероиды в самом деле играла картошка.  
> 3\. Говорят, на одной студии Лукасу отказали именно в такой формулировке: “Больше нас так не пугайте”.  
> 4\. Аль Пачино и Джек Николсон действительно участвовали в кастинге.  
> 5\. Харрисон Форд действительно подрабатывал плотником на заре карьеры.


End file.
